


Louder

by lyric_1224



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:01:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21820615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyric_1224/pseuds/lyric_1224
Relationships: Newt Scamander & Theseus Scamander, Newt Scamander/Theseus Scamander
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

“纽特？你在树上做什么。”

忒休斯拨开挡路的荆棘时，他的弟弟正姿势怪异地抱着一根树枝，而且看上去已经坚持了一段时间。他看着纽特裸露在外的小腿上已经被蹭了不少血痕，叹着气靠近，抬手把被树枝勾上的衣物解开。“你还好吗？”

一只蒲绒绒蹲在小家伙乱糟糟的卷发里，眨着豆大的黑眼睛看着高个儿的男孩儿把弟弟从树枝上抱下来。纽特趴在哥哥肩膀上，连雀斑都羞红了。没多久他就开始挣动身体，忒休斯不得不把他放下来，顺便把他头发上叽叽叫的蒲绒绒捏起来放到自己的肩膀上。“看起来你不太想回去见我，宁愿和这棵树呆到天荒地老。”

纽特抓紧了哥哥的袖子，闻言急忙用轻细的声音辩解，“不是的！……我本来想早点回去，但是我下不来了。”

纽特一时分辨不出哥哥是不是真的被他伤到了心，他仰着脸打量着忒休斯的表情，当看到对方的视线有移过来的迹象时急忙低下头，虽然他暗自期盼霍格沃茨的假期快点到来已经有段时间了，但是距离他上一次见他的哥哥已经有几个月了，他一时还没有放下拘束。

忒休斯也在打量自己的弟弟，这个学期太过忙碌，他寄回家的信件比之前都要少，希望家人不会因此感到被冷落，特别是他年幼的弟弟。面前的小家伙长得很快，和他印象中的样子已经有些不一样了。忒休斯心里生出一点遗憾，如果他们能一起去学校就好了，自己就可以亲眼见证弟弟的成长。

“所以你刚刚是在和你的新朋友玩？”

“上次经过时我听见卜鸟在叫，我是说，虽然他们一直都叫个不停，但这次声音听起来不一样。”

忒休斯俯下身凑近那个巢，几只亮亮的小眼睛正眼巴巴地看着他，旁边大鸟的翅膀上被敷上了药，正卧在干草上休息。“嗯……看起来你已经治疗过她了，我倒是不记得我的旧课本上有讲过这个？”

纽特很高兴哥哥这么问，他带着一点点骄傲说，“是妈妈的书上看来的。”

“认真的？那个书橱有两个你这么高。”

“别告诉妈妈。” 在得到忒休斯的保证后，纽特带着一丝兴奋开始介绍他新认识的小动物伙伴，忒休斯毫不意外地看见刚刚的羞涩消失地无影无踪，欢快从他举手投足间展露无遗，“看，他们的巢也做得很精致，开口在下面，这样它们就不会被雨水打湿了。卜鸟们其实很温和，而且很聪明，人们不该因为它们叫声奇特就讨厌它们。”

他确实很喜欢和小动物在一起，忒休斯心软地看着眼睛发亮的弟弟，忍不住摸了摸他的头，“我觉得你比杨戈德老师都要了解这些卜鸟了，不过今天有点晚了，我们先回去，等明天再来好吗？”

纽特点了点头，恋恋不舍地跟小鸟们挥手道别，忒休斯好笑地牵起他的手，忽然又想起一件事。

“这个假期开始我就成年了。”忒休斯揽住弟弟的肩膀，小家伙乖乖地站定，“所以，在回家之前……愈合如初(Episkey)。”

纽特腿上的血痕不见了，忒休斯还没来得及收回魔杖，就被他抓住了袖子，“……我的衣服被扯坏了，能把它们也修好吗。”

忒休斯装出一本正经的表情，忍着笑看着没有丝毫感谢之情的弟弟，“我觉得让它保持原样比较好，至少妈妈的说教能你稍微乖上一会儿。”

纽特撇下嘴角，但不一会儿他就已经忘了这个仇，自觉地被忒休斯牵着往家的方向走。他的哥哥很高大，看起来不会被任何东西伤害。纽特感觉到对方温暖干燥的手掌牢牢握住他，他也用力回握了过去。

“有让人快点长大的魔法吗？”

“据我所知，没有。”哥哥带着笑的声音从上方传来，“再过两年你也会去霍格沃茨的，说不定那时候你就能发现了。”

直到他真的进入霍格沃茨时，忒休斯已经成为了一名傲罗，他们见面的机会少了很多。假期再次看见忒休斯时，纽特心里憋了无数的话想和哥哥说，然而忒休斯的猫头鹰每天飞进飞出，他大多数时间都在书房中忙着遗留下来的工作。连爸爸妈妈都让他少打扰哥哥，说他在忙的事情很重要。

纽特开始找着各种各样的理由一遍遍路过书房，只为了从门缝里偷偷瞄一眼忒休斯，期待他能伸个懒腰，离开桌子片刻，这样自己就有机会推门进去，像以前一样拉着哥哥出门，或者问他关于学校的问题。但直到天色暗下来，他的哥哥才会离开书房，有时一天之中的第一次交流都是在晚餐的餐桌上开始的。

让纽特更加失落的是忒休斯变得严厉了，他在闲暇之余开始督促纽特在家阅读各种书籍，在遭到弟弟的消极抵抗后甚至翻出了他上个期末的卷子。自此纽特学会了如何从哥哥的臂膀下溜走，跑上楼，关上房门，整个过程一气呵成。他带着鼓噪的心跳缩在房门后面，听着哥哥被拒之门外的叹气。

忒休斯为什么不能像以前那样？还是说当了傲罗的人都会变成这样？他在霍格沃茨里第一次从同学那里听说了哥哥作为一个赫奇帕奇优秀学长的种种，那是全新的忒休斯，他好奇哥哥的每一件事，同时也感到了陌生，现在这种陌生还被放大了。纽特一个人躺在床上，委屈的情绪轮番涌上来，他还无从了解忒休斯每天面对的是怎样的世界，只能归结于办公室的工作能改变一个人。

好像也是从这个阶段开始，纽特开始避开哥哥。他没有再去刻意靠近书房，闲暇时他更愿意去照顾妈妈养的那几只鹰头马身有翼兽，或者带上笔记本去树林里记下观察到的一切。他记得忒休斯的拥抱第一次落空时脸上惊讶的神色，年轻的傲罗带着疑惑看着低着头躲过他的弟弟，好像不能理解这个动作的含义。妈妈在旁边打趣说纽特开始害羞了，但他自己知道，这只是一场没有人看到的抗议。

神奇的是虽然弄错了原因，但忒修斯还是察觉到了弟弟的心思。他在假期末尾的一个下午，带着纽特喜欢的水果和一本陈旧的厚本子来找他和好——其实也算不上，他们还没有到冷战的阶段。忒休斯照例抱了抱他，这次纽特没有躲开。

“你为什么这么容易脸红？”忒休斯松开手发现了害羞的弟弟，他笑着把冰凉的果子贴到他的脸颊上，少年缩了一下脖子。“你比它还要红了。”

好在他的哥哥没有继续取笑他，“我猜你会对这个感兴趣，我竟然在上面看到了巨怪的图鉴。”他的哥哥扬起手，手里抓着那本笔记，“还记得有一次碰见的林怪吗？我们在森林里抓野兔，它突然从石头后面冒出来。”

纽特点了点头，“记得，当时它追了我们好远的一段距离，我差点被他扔的石头砸中。”

“没错，我准备掏魔杖时才发现刚刚跑的太急，它从我口袋里掉了出来。我背着你爬上树，它就在下面对我们怪吼怪叫。”

纽特也想起来了，鉴于不能对自己的哥哥施静默咒，他有种去捂住对方嘴的冲动，“结果你们还交流起来了，说的还是我完全听不懂的语言，有个瞬间我怀疑你被小林怪掉包了。你还抓着我的头发让我放你下去。我没松手，你急得……”

后面的话被一只手捂住了，忒休斯安静了下来，他的手抓在了纽特的手腕上，却没有用力。纽特因为过分近的距离不小心咬到了舌头，忒休斯饱满的嘴唇贴在他的手心，他还能感觉到几处新冒出来的胡渣。

“别嘲笑我……好吗。”

忒休斯摇了摇头，纽特趁机把手收了回来，“你是对的，林怪会学习人类的语言，甚至可以加以训练进行简单的交流。难以置信，有些偷猎者的笔记竟然比魔法部任何一本书上的记录更加详细。”

“但他们会对动物和妨碍他们的人很残忍，如果你想从他们手下保护动物就需要更加强大，比如好好练习咒语。”忒休斯点了点男孩的鼻子，不出意外地看见弟弟的神情委屈起来。“别这个表情，我不是来说教的。这本笔记先留给你，别弄丢了，到时候我还要放回证据室里的。”

他的哥哥例行拥抱了他，把东西留下后离开了。他愣愣地在原地站了一会儿后，抱着笔记本扑到床铺上。除去一些刺眼的交易金额和诱杀方法外，这个偷猎者记录的内容非常详实，他很快入了迷。

淡紫色的液体啪的一声滴在了泛黄的书页上，纽特猛地回过神来——咬了一口的果子被他举在手里太久了，汁液从缺口处滴了下来。他用自己衣角吸干了纸张，又发了一会儿呆，回过神来时发现自己在用手指轻轻揉着蘸湿的那个深色圆点。他飞快地收回手，决定把剩下的果子都留给他在一片大石头后新发现的巨形蜗牛。

母亲的呼唤声适时响起，说明他又可以在餐桌上看到忒休斯了。他决定提前结束自己的抗议，去书房找忒休斯一起下楼去，并在入座前给他一个拥抱。

他飞快地把笔记本阖上，塞到了枕头下。


	2. Chapter 2

他们开始试着站在对方的角度理解这一切，并且磨合地还不错。

直到那次实验事故的发生，他被霍格沃茨开除了。

忒休斯很累，从成为傲罗的那天起他就一直奋战在第一线，他刚刚押解着一个黑巫师回到魔法部，还要面对接下来繁重的文书工作。但当收到通知时，他还是马上用移形换影赶到了学校。他看到的是一个脏兮兮的男孩，柔软的棕色卷发，害羞的灰绿色眼睛，但至少是完好无损的。在场所有人的表情都很严肃，除了黑魔法防御课的老师，他看起来刚刚经过一场艰难的争辩，身上还带着愤怒的气息。

一切都已经确定了，他只是过来领走“结果”。邓布利多先生为纽特争取到了保留魔杖的权利，忒休斯郑重地向他表示了感谢，对方叹了口气，轻轻拍了拍从刚才一直沉默的纽特。小巫师红着眼睛接受了邓布利多的拥抱，转头把眼泪蹭到了傲罗的大衣面料上。

忒休斯也想叹气了。

告别的时候，他注意到纽特很是恋恋不舍地看着邓布利多，傲罗用指腹帮弟弟拭去了未干的眼泪，“你那么喜欢邓布利多先生的话，就不该这么做。他看起来很伤心。”他注意到男孩瑟缩了一下，是为了哪句？忒休斯其实不相信纽特会放任一只失控的土扒貂出现在实验课上，教授的只言片语中也让他感觉背后还有其他隐情，但现在纽特不会愿意向任何人透露——梅林在上。忒休斯捏了捏眉心，他在用一个傲罗的直觉去分析自己的弟弟。

“我一直希望你能在毕业后进魔法部，看来这个心愿要提前实现了。”他开了个玩笑，气氛显然没有得到缓和，“你真的那么喜欢小动物吗？”

“……那是我唯一想要做的事。”纽特低下头，“我想成为神奇动物学家。”

“也不冲突，魔法部有管理神奇动物的部门。你可以在那里接触更多知识。”

少年突然站定了脚步，他咬着嘴唇看着忒休斯的背影，他一直在等忒休斯的怒火，或者失望，任何让他有可能歉疚或反悔的东西，但是没有。“忒休斯，你会觉得我……不够好吗。”

忒休斯也停下了，他的语气听起来很认真， “我有时候会因为你一再拒绝接受我的建议而苦恼，但是不， 我从来没有这么认为。这不代表叛逆或者是别的。只是你更有自己的想法。” 他把声音放的很和缓，暖棕色卷发的小巫师看起来好像松了一口气。

他们最后选择一起向父母坦白这个消息。纽特很庆幸忒休斯在他的身边，他可能没有办法一个人做到这一切。

之后的某天他跑去了哥哥的书房，忒休斯没有对纽特的到来惊讶，他对着弟弟招了招手，并带着他来到柜子旁。

“无痕伸展咒。”忒休斯把皮箱放在纽特的面前，“你阁楼里的那些小动物快要打起来了，为了房子的安全考虑，我觉得它们需要更大的空间。”

他马上把箱子接了过来，动作迅速地自己感到了一丝尴尬。纽特把视线提高到忒休斯领带结的位置，小声地说了声谢谢。

对方点点头，没有说什么。年轻的斯卡曼德正想找借口离开时，他的兄长已经把他拉入一个亲密的拥抱中，他被迫踮起脚，忒休斯的手扣在后脑，仿佛纽特还是那个需要安慰的小男孩。纽特先是僵硬了一下，然后带着一个羞红的脸颊逃跑了。

他像小时候一样选择阁楼的门背后躲藏，灰绿色的眼睛里闪动着难堪和惊讶。他的脸刚刚贴到了忒休斯的侧颈，导致那里现在还在发烫。忒休斯的肌肤很温暖，带着让人舒适的干燥气息。他很想哥哥继续抱着他。

纽特不觉得自己能其他任何人坦白这件事，他从一出生就和忒休斯在一起了，现在却渴望着其他的东西。

幸好他很能隐藏自己的内心，他决定让他们的关系继续处在这份平衡中。

但和平并没有维持多久，因为战争开始了。

餐桌上父母还在争论麻瓜世界战争带来的影响，纽特照例把头埋在盘子里，让他意外的是忒休斯没有像往常一样参与讨论，而是反常的一言不发。

他们帮忙收拾完餐具后，又在客厅里玩了一会儿巫师棋。纽特看着对面时不时陷入沉思的人，很确定对方不是在思考下一步如何走棋。他提议今天的晚间休闲活动早点结束，忒休斯也同意了，他们在走廊里互道晚安。

“明天见，纽特，我爱你。”

忒休斯已经推开房门，而纽特还站在走廊里没有动。他盯着忒休斯的背影逐渐被房门笼罩，突然开口，“这不像你，你从来不会这么说的。”

“什么？”忒休斯轻笑起来，带着惊讶，但他没有回头，“那我会怎么说？”

纽特摇了摇头，没有回答。他回房后在窗口吹了很久的风，然后悄无声息地离开了自己的房间。

他推门进去的时候，忒休斯正在看一本书。他手里的枕头似乎让对方很惊讶，“纽特，我以为十年前你就不想要我陪着你睡了？”

但是傲罗低估了弟弟的决心，今天的他不会被任何话语动摇。纽特的视线扫过整个房间，书桌上收拾地整整齐齐，只留有一封已经上了火漆的信，他的目光停留在角落的手提箱上，嘴里问到，“可以吗？”

一阵沉默之后，忒休斯轻叹一声，让出了一点位置。

纽特把枕头放下后，坐在了床的边缘。忒休斯感觉到了弟弟紧绷的神经，他怀疑如果他抬起手去触碰他的肩膀，对方会马上做出什么难以预料的举动。纽特已经知道了，现在在等自己的解释。忒休斯捏了捏眉心，但他还没有准备好面对这个。

“你的信，上面有我的名字。”纽特侧过脸，忒休斯似乎在刻意躲避他的目光，“我能看看吗。”

年长的斯卡曼德叹息了一声，“最好不要……我准备明天交给你们的。”

“有什么差别吗？”

“……如果你坚持的话。”忒休斯投降了，他作势起身，现在轮到纽特抗拒了，他伸手拉住忒休斯，“明天再看吧，我困了，晚安。”

他们关掉了灯，躺了下来，中间宽的还可以再塞进一个人。很多年以前他们也这样并排躺着，小纽特说天花板上裂缝的纹路看起来像一只胖胖的鸽子，摆着一个准备起飞的姿势，但忒休斯坚持说这更像一只融化的巧克力蛙。纽特还记得小时候他在父母都回房后避开每一块发响的地板，悄悄溜到楼下时，发现忒休斯坐在火炉边等着他，然后纵容地陪他在半夜溜出去看那些夜行动物。

“既然你总能想办法溜出去，不如我陪你一起。”忒休斯念出一个荧光闪烁，回过头看他，“至少不用躺在床上担心我的弟弟被某个变身的狼人抓去。”

他们一起看了夜光蝾螺集体在浅滩上产卵的场景，近乎黑色的海水中闪烁着无数的绿色亮点，让他几乎以为自己正行走在夜幕上。他醒来已经在自己的床上了，如果不是床头柜上那一只空螺壳提醒他，小阿尔忒弥斯会以为自己做了个梦。

他半夜惊醒了一次，发现自己不知什么时候挪动了位置，正把忒休斯睡衣的前襟攥在手心里。而哥哥的胳膊搭在他的腰上，睡得正沉，看起来暂时不会醒。

纽特努力让呼吸的节奏保持不乱，过了很久让自己紧绷的身体放松下来，他的哥哥身上总是带着好闻的味道，和记忆中的一样。很难说清楚它来自哪里，据他所知忒休斯从不用任何类型的香水，但他就是非常喜欢。在学院的时候也是这样，纽特在被分院帽送到赫奇帕奇后光明正大地把哥哥衣橱里所有的围巾都搜刮走了，他也承认他围着那几条旧围巾的时间远胜过学院新发的。

只是他们后来长大了。

他一时还无法继续入睡，只好睁大眼睛，在昏暗中看着忒休斯的睡颜。幼年时纽特总是期盼忒休斯的假期，这样他就不用早早睡觉。忒休斯显然也很享受弟弟黏着他，每天都会给他准备一个小故事，同学间的趣闻，某个幽灵的来历，谁又不小心被门口的打人柳挂起来摔断了腿，有次忒休斯讲了禁林里的马人，从此霍格沃茨为数不多的神奇动物成了纽特最喜欢的故事。他的哥哥发现这点后，还特地去图书馆寻找过相关书籍，最后遗憾地告诉他暂时还没有相关的书籍。“但我会留心的。”少年这么跟弟弟保证。

他的哥哥一直都很爱他。

纽特再次醒来的时候，身旁已经没有人了。忒休斯的睡袍盖在他身上，他的哥哥已经带上手提箱离开了家，奔赴那个充满未知的战场。

所以为什么忒休斯把玩累睡着的自己抱回家的时候，他永远都没有醒过呢？

纽特一开始只是单纯地疑惑这个问题，后来才发现自己抱着忒休斯的睡袍哭了。


	3. Chapter 3

这场战争带来的影响超乎人的想象，并且耗尽了所有人的鲜血和眼泪。纽特比之前任何时候都关注报纸上的消息，为此还弄来一台小收音机。

直到他在某一个早晨被敲门声惊醒，心跳快到近乎失控，在他的梦中门后站着两个面容肃穆的军人，他们让他把父母叫来，然后对两人敬礼，说出那句冰冷的审判。

不，那是麻瓜们的做法。他们可能根本找不到忒休斯的住址，信件会寄往一个没有收件人的未知之地。纽特突然惊慌地要命，万一忒休斯在他不知道的时候已经遇难了，他简直不敢去想这个可能性。

唯一的安慰是第二天就收到了忒休斯的信，猫头鹰在一早就停在了他的床头。My little one，他的哥哥这样写道，我一切安好，黑巫师最近也加入了战场，他们很难对付，希望我们能赢。我会保护好自己，同时也很高兴你们都在安全的地方。诚挚的祝福，你的忒休斯。

他让猫头鹰去休息，坐着把信翻来覆去看了很多遍，几乎到可以背下来的程度。白色的窗帘布被风吹拂到他的床沿上，带动了信纸发出轻微的声响。纽特重新躺了下来，用手指摩挲着信纸，又把落款印在自己的嘴唇上。

我是不是应该去找他，至少能亲眼看看他现在的样子。纽特在魔法部里每日枯燥的工作间隙会冒出这样的念头，忒休斯把他安排进魔法部的时候也这样想过吗？

“小斯卡曼德！你知道你哥哥要回来了吗？”

那天他正在例行为一两份文书而来回奔波在两个部门之间，面前说话的是和他哥哥关系还算不错的一位男性傲罗，魔法部中为数不多对他客气的人。

他停住了脚步，面前的傲罗没有等他回应就急急忙忙地走了。纽特呆愣了半晌，说了一声谢谢，声音小的只有自己能听见。紧接着他把那份无意义到极点的文件往就近的推车上随手一扔，径自跑向了大门口的壁炉。

“要回来”已经是过时的消息了。等到飞路粉的光芒熄灭后，他一眼就看见了忒休斯。他疲倦地站在那里，带着一身看不见的伤。纽特很用力地撞开许久未见的哥哥，头也不回地冲上了楼。他听见爸爸在严厉地叫着他的名字，妈妈则带着惊讶的解释，纽特一直在问你的消息，他很关心你。

我知道，他只是需要一点时间。他听见背后的忒休斯这么对父母说。不，不是的。我需要的只是你回来。

纽特用后背撞上房门，带着终于落地的心哭了。

纽特就要亲眼见证了战争对一个人的改变。忒休斯一直都是冷静的，但现在更接近于冷淡。他的话明显少了很多，笑容更是没有再出现过。纽特明显感觉到哥哥对周遭的事物抱以漫不经心的态度，或者说，漠不关心。

魔法部给忒休斯放了长假，他选择陪着他的家人们。他的哥哥有礼貌地和所有人交谈，花很多时间陪着父母和弟弟，给他的同事们回信。可纽特只觉得他像一座上了发条的机械钟，精神上还布满了弹孔，却在努力装作一个完好无损的人。

他特地在一早就敲响了忒休斯的房门，对方很快就穿戴整齐地出现在他面前，纽特不知道对方是醒的太早，还是根本没有休息。他决定下次再问，鉴于忒休斯还靠在门上等着他开口，“……你送我的箱子，现在已经有一些居民了，他们相处地还不错。”

“是吗？那很好。”

“所以……你愿意去看看它们吗？”他抬头，恳求地看着哥哥，“我一个人忙不过来了。”

他一直注视着忒休斯蓝色的眼睛，直到对方点了点头。

那是忒休斯第一次到纽特的箱子中。他的弟弟应该是加强了无痕伸展咒，这里看上去已经初具规模。他甚至看到了若干个模拟不同季节的区域拼接在一起。一只护树罗锅自以为隐蔽地爬到了忒休斯的衣袖上，两只细细的小爪子开始拉扯着他的袖扣。忒休斯抬了抬手，皮克特迅速窜回了纽特的大衣口袋里。

他的弟弟背对着他，正在小心梳理着鸟蛇伤口处打结的羽毛，领口露出的脖颈苍白又纤细。他肯定对方听到了他的脚步声，却没有停下手中的动作。“忒休斯，别只是看着……过来帮帮我。”

他挽起袖子，上前小心翼翼地托起那只鸟蛇。纽特将药剂滴在伤口上，小家伙吃痛地叫了一声，身子开始扭动，忒休斯差点没有捧住。纽特的手贴了上来，指尖拂过他的手背。

忒休斯垂下眼睛，任纽特接过喳喳叫唤的小动物，动作轻柔地放回了窝里。他听见纽特低声安慰着他们，声音柔得像一把融化的糖果。

阿尔忒弥斯……阿尔忒弥斯。

忒休斯认定自己是一个不称职的哥哥，因为从某个时间点开始，他对于纽特的爱开始变质。其他的兄弟之间总会有争执的时候，为了琐事在白天打闹，晚餐之前又和好，但他们从不会。他怀疑是自己对于弟弟的关爱不合适的延伸导致了它的变质，但他没有任何办法。

忒休斯不愿意让阴暗面对除了自己以外的人产生干扰，尤其是纽特。他把所有的感情一再隐藏。清醒的时候他能控制这一切，而在其他时间这种感情只能被放任滋长。

但战场上也并非能保持理智的地方。那是他离死亡最近的一次，忒休斯所在战壕附近落下一枚炮弹，而他只来得及扑倒身旁的战友，就被爆炸带来的冲击波震晕了过去。醒来时他已经躺在了伤兵营里，头破血流，身上满是弹片的擦伤。但都是小问题，严重的是他的脑子。护士说他已经昏迷了几天了，他们几乎觉得他醒不过来了。

忒休斯自己倒没有这种感觉，他只觉得自己做了一个很长的梦，梦里似乎是躺在一个人的腿上，因为呼吸声从他的头顶传来，对方还在用手指轻轻梳理他的头发，“忒休斯，醒醒。”他听见了弟弟的声音，接着轻的像云朵的吻掉了下来，落在他的嘴唇上。

他确定那是梦，因为纽特不会用这么温柔的声音叫他的名字，也不会吻他的嘴唇。但梦里忒休斯简直欣喜若狂，他揽过弟弟的脖颈，对他吻了又吻，可能把对方的嘴唇咬出了血痕，后来的画面他全忘了。

忒休斯也不清楚他是怎么挺过来的，也许是千里之外的纽特救了他。为了防止他尚不稳定的手在信纸上透露伤情，忒休斯趁着夜色躲在帐篷后面指挥着羽毛笔给家人写信，在被护士发现前让猫头鹰飞离了这里。

最后他带着战争英雄的头衔平安回来了，忒休斯站在他熟悉的家里，回过头就看到一个眼眶发红，死死咬着嘴唇的纽特出现在他面前。无法形容他再次看到弟弟的心情。那些被压抑的伤和爱开始涌上来，他闭上了眼睛。

虽然他会在半夜惊醒，用餐的时候长时间出神，阴影无时无刻不笼罩在他身上，但他认为自己会恢复的。

后来纽特邀请他去皮箱里，那是一个不错的主意。他不用去伤害别人，而是照顾那些无害的小生命，当然是他弟弟标准来看的无害。忒休斯开始习惯在箱子里的生活，一天中大部分的时候都花在陪伴各种各样的神奇动物上。连皮克特都开始往他肩膀上跳。他和纽特的交流不多，但是忒休斯感觉两人从未如此亲密过。

这样已经很好了。忒休斯盯着弟弟的背影想，他没有别的要求了。

但这其实是他们割裂的第一步。只不过一切初露端倪，两个人都没有意识到。


	4. Chapter 4

纽特没想到自己在安抚一条如尼纹蛇时会不慎被其中一个头攻击，幸好不是带有毒牙的那个，他一边吸冷气一边想。不幸的是他在躲避时踩到了一只路过的狐媚子，换来它在脚踝处愤怒的一咬。

不过感谢他一贯的谨慎，纽特拖着越来越疼痛的脚踝挪到木屋中，在一堆瓶瓶罐罐中很快找到了解毒剂，然而毒素还是引发了高热。忒休斯今天还没有到箱子里来，没有人发现他受伤了。他昏昏沉沉地想。

忒休斯起先都没有发觉，他的弟弟有时候也会安静地待在一个角落里，和小动物们低声说话。不过当他见到纽特面色苍白地瘫坐在地上，惊慌感几乎把他吞没。

纽特在迷迷糊糊之间感觉到了有人靠近，他不停地喊着忒修斯的名字，好像回到了小时候。每次他生病的时候，他最希望忒休斯来照顾他。忒修斯的手掌很干燥，他喜欢它放在自己的额头上。他的哥哥会满足他的所有要求，甚至会同意把嗅嗅的幼崽放在被窝里。

忒休斯翻了一下空了的药瓶，很快确定了纽特暂时没有其他的危险。他将弟弟抱到了仅有的床铺上。

纽特陷在柔软的棉被里，他刚想舒展四肢睡过去，就被人扶了起来。背带顺着肩膀滑落下来，忒休斯在除去自己的衣服。纽特无力地挣扎了一下，被对方当成了不适的表现，年长的斯卡曼德开始用安慰小孩子的口吻和他说话，他真的很难忍受这个，不过眼下让纽特更加无法忍受的是忒休斯抽出自己衬衫下摆的动作，让他产生了即将暴露身体的惊慌感。有着暖棕色卷发的巫师低低地呜咽一声，引来忒休斯安抚的轻吻落在额头上。

忒休斯迅速帮弟弟换下汗湿的衣物，然后为他套上一件施过温暖咒的睡衣。他握住纽特的脚踝，伤口在愈合咒的作用下已经不那么明显了。忒休斯不放心地又念了几遍咒语，直到苍白的皮肤上只剩下一道浅浅的印记。

“纽特，你醒着吗？需要我陪着你吗？”

“不，不……”纽特把身体转向里面，他现在只剩下一个念头，把忒休斯赶走。

他的哥哥看起来还是很不放心，他揉了揉弟弟乱蓬蓬的卷发，这让纽特把整张脸都埋进了枕头。“有不舒服的话，我就在外面。”

他敷衍地点了点头。很快就睡了过去。再次醒来的时候，热度已经下去一些了。

纽特赤脚踩在地板上，慢慢地走向门口，发现他的哥哥就靠在墙上睡着了，一只猫狸子蹲坐在年轻傲罗的膝盖上，正在仔细地观察着这个人类。看到纽特凑近，它细细地叫了一声，从忒休斯身上跳下来走到了一边。

纽特轻手轻脚地走了过去，蹲下身看着对方。忒休斯看起来睡得很沉，眼眶下的乌青显得战争英雄非常憔悴，这可能是自从他回来以后睡得最安稳的一觉了。

但纽特已经什么都不想了，他现在需要忒休斯在他身边。

他推醒了哥哥。

忒休斯一睁眼就看见神色还有点恍惚的弟弟跪坐在自己旁边，对方急促的气息不断打在他的脸上，他担心这是什么后遗症。“纽特，你还好吗？”

“我有点疼。”纽特低的几乎要飘散的声音让忒休斯的眉头皱的更紧了，年轻的傲罗支起了身，捧着他的脸颊仔细地看着对方的眼睛，他的弟弟看起来是清醒着的。

“你……你能过来陪陪我吗？”

羞耻感几乎要让他跌坐到地上，如果不是在箱子里，估计纽特已经用移形换影逃跑了。然而只有自己知道即将发生的一切，他的哥哥毫无所觉，只是点了点头。

床很窄，容不下两个成年男子，他们不得不紧紧贴在一起，像一大一小两个汤匙侧卧在床铺上。他感觉忒休斯的胸膛贴在自己的后背上，胳膊环在自己的胸前，像是一种保护。纽特身上滚烫的温度影响了忒休斯，他的呼吸也急促起来。

“还有哪里不舒服吗？”

纽特摇了摇头，忒休斯不确定那是什么意思，其实连纽特自己也不确定。他其实很能忍疼，之前他救过一条罗马尼亚角龙，它被下了咒语的锁链困住了，在纽特帮忙解开咒语时这条年轻雄龙狠狠地把他从脖子上甩了下来。更别提他身上还有其他偷盗者留下的伤痕，他都能坚持和他们对抗到底。

这不一样，现在的疼是从身体里面开始的。他知道，这是一种惩罚，因为他在渴望自己的哥哥。

纽特刚躺下没多久就开始摸索，他的手掌湿湿软软的，因为高烧蒙着一层热汗。他抓住哥哥的手，缓缓移动到自己微微勃起的下身。忒休斯僵硬了起来，他想要抽回手，然而纽特抓的很紧。

“忒休斯。”他带着哭腔喊着哥哥的名字，“忒休斯！”

他们对峙了一会儿，彼此都没有再说话。纽特感觉自己的勇气流逝得飞快，他就快要收回手时，忒休斯率先投降了。那只带着茧子的手沉默地滑进他的睡裤里，从他的小腹抚摸到会阴处，骨节分明的手指圈住抬头的性器，缓缓套弄起来。

纽特抖了一下，又强迫自己不要蜷缩起身体，他怕忒休斯会因为这个停下。他艰难地吞咽了一下，急切地扭过头去找忒休斯的嘴唇，后者沉默地避开了，只让吻落在嘴角，这让他发出不满的呜咽。但快感很快分散了注意力，他热的快要融化，也许全身都红了。忒休斯的膝盖顶开他的双腿，他呻吟着在忒休斯手中抽动自己，敏感的头部时不时顶在对方的掌心，带起他愉悦的战栗。

纽特找到了哥哥的另一只手，与他十指相扣。从刚才起忒休斯彻底放弃了，他没有再拒绝纽特的任何要求。

“亲我，亲我……求你。”

纽特很快就受不了了，开始在床单上挣动，身后开始发烫的硬物提醒他不止他一个人被拖进这疯狂的欲望中。忒休斯箍紧了他，在他的肩膀处落下一个个炙热的吻。当他顺着脖颈亲到耳后那一小片肌肤时，纽特发出呛咳的声音，同时痉挛着高潮了。

他陷入了短暂的昏睡中，不多时候又被身后轻微的动静弄醒了。忒休斯以为他睡熟了，探出手从地上的衣服口袋里摸出魔杖，一个咒语过后，他们身上就干净得什么都没有发生过。他又用嘴唇贴在紧闭着眼的棕发巫师额头，然后轻轻松了一口气。

……所以他以为是解毒剂的作用。纽特感觉鼻腔里的酸涩快要忍不住了，他落入了陷阱，还是自己设下的。他几乎要讨厌起忒休斯来，因为这一切显得他像个傻子，一个对自己哥哥产生性欲的变态者。

床板因为重量的变化发出吱吱的响声，他的哥哥轻手轻脚地挪到了床尾，纽特几乎能肯定他在注视着自己。他会因为刚刚的事情产生厌恶吗，还是认定这只是一场意外，并且希望双方都忘掉？纽特在被子里绞紧了手指，要是忒休斯敢念一忘皆空，他就马上跳起来掐住他的脖子。

他上一秒还这样想着，下一秒已经被涌上的困意夺去了意识。身体的恢复让他花了比平时更多的时间才清醒过来，等他整理好情绪走出自己的小箱子时，被告知忒休斯已经走了，父母说他回魔法部继续工作了。

他们带着宽慰的笑容看向小儿子，想要从他嘴里确认忒休斯是不是从战争创伤中走出来了。纽特挤出一个僵硬的微笑，然后坐在了空无一人的餐桌旁。


	5. Chapter 5

天气好得不可思议，风吹在身上暖洋洋的，让人昏昏欲睡。忒休斯已经连续工作了三周，难怪他在手里还捏着羽毛笔的情况下睡着了。一本厚厚的资料摊在了草地上，封面已经被晒暖了。纽特踩着无声的脚步靠近，拎起书合拢放在了一边。

因为是休假，忒休斯穿得很随意，白衬衫的袖口挽了起来，衣服下摆随意敞着。他的胸口有节奏的起伏，阳光让他裸露在外的皮肤闪闪发光。纽特打量着他，脑中不知道掠过什么想法，连带着他的眼神有点黯淡下来。

在这之前，他们已经很久没有过有意义交流了。纽特等着他除了道歉的说明，但是没有，忒休斯从头到尾什么都没说。他好像只是陪小孩子做了一个游戏，或者把这当成了一种照顾。纽特的心情则在那段时间里被搅得天翻地覆，在他发现连忒休斯的猫头鹰都不像往常一样来送信时，发誓再也不想看见他了。

然而事情总有不巧的时候，他们碰巧在同一时间回家——当两个人完全没有沟通时，假期回家撞上的可能性还是很高的。妈妈为兄弟俩端上红茶时，他们的视线在氤氲的热气中相遇，忒休斯似乎对他笑了一下。纽特把这个当做了和好的象征，他们很自然地继续以前的生活，至少比纽特想象中的要容易。

但发生过的事情，不能当它不存在。何况这根本是房间里的大象。

在那个下午时刻，纽特内心浮现出一点隐秘的绝望来，在这种感情的驱使下，他弯下腰凑近睡着的傲罗，羞怯地在嘴角那里留下一个吻——纽特本以为那比一阵风还要轻。他过于沉浸在自己的感官中，以至于没有发现忒休斯的呼吸开始变轻，他要醒了。

那双蓝眼睛睁开了，忒休斯用迷茫的眼光看着贴得过分近了的弟弟。年轻的斯卡曼德先生顿时浑身僵硬，他还没来得及做出反应，忒休斯已经微微抬头吻住了他。

时间好像静止了。他没有动，不知道是惊吓到忘记了，还是其他什么原因。忒休斯用饱满的唇沿着他的鼻梁滑落，最后印在他嘴唇上，而他下意识屏住了呼吸。对方探出舌尖细细描绘过他的唇线，接着侵入他的口腔，暧昧的轻舔过上颚。纽特半睁着眼睛，视线划过近在咫尺的眉弓，到鼻梁上他们都有的雀斑，最后落在忒休斯身下的草地。

那不是一个兄弟之间的吻，而是一个情人对他心爱之人的。一想到这点，滚烫和寒冷轮番在他的皮肤上跳跃，纽特几乎要呻吟起来。他们被晒得暖暖的青草气息笼罩着，纽特紧紧抓着草根，绿色的汁液很快染绿了他的指缝。他的哥哥在结束时叹息般呼唤他。

“……阿尔忒弥斯……”

这个称呼惊吓到了年轻的魔法动物学家，他用力推开了对方，往后踉跄了几步。忒休斯被他惊醒了，他仿佛被人抽打了一下，内疚和震惊从他脸上闪过，他没有任何辩解，只是用复杂的眼神看着弟弟。

最后忒休斯打破了沉默，他总是那个先妥协的。“我很抱歉……纽特，我不该这么做的。”

纽特费力地吞咽了一下，他避开了那双蓝眼睛，要辨认其中的含义太累了。

“你是认错人了吗？”

忒休斯好像被什么打击到了，他的呼吸声重了起来，咬紧的牙关让他没有吐露更多的心声，也可能是纽特颤抖的声音让他不忍，忒休斯最后把所有的话语都压了回去，他微微点了点头。

“是的，抱歉……我认错人了。”

“你在说谎。”

“……为什么这么说？”忒休斯坐起了身，动作很慢，像是怕吓跑了某种胆小的动物。他靠近纽特，想把他抱在怀里，“那你告诉我什么是事实，好吗？”

纽特推开了他，但是双手依然抓在他的臂膀上，这让他们保持在一个很近的距离。“你总是这样，把问题抛给我，这明明是两个人的事情。”他控诉道，“我已经决定好了，这一点也不复杂，我看不出有什么不可以的。”

“不，这很复杂。”纽特抿了抿嘴唇，他猜到了下一句是什么，“我们是兄弟，纽特，我不能对自己的弟弟……该死。”

“我还以为你很勇敢。”他嘲讽到。

忒休斯不同意地看着他，“我并不怕任何后果，我只担心你会受伤。”

他想去碰碰他，手伸到一半又收回来了。

他们的想法完全不一样。忒休斯想要维持正常的兄弟关系，虽然经历过上次的事件后，这个可能性已经岌岌可危。纽特则希望这层窗户纸尽早被捅破，这样忒休斯就不会因为一个吻向他道歉——不是说他没有羞耻心，他们两人当中，年长的斯卡曼德是道德感比较重的那个，承认自己内心的渴望会让他处在更加艰难的境地，即使在亲近中获得一点点快乐，痛苦很快会以加倍的方式返还到他身上。

纽特知道他在逼迫忒休斯放弃他的一直以来的坚持。他不怀疑忒休斯的感情，但也确信如果自己不说，忒休斯就会把这件事带进坟墓。事实上忒休斯也一直在避免这样的结果。

他们无言地注视着对方。纽特率先扭过头不去看忒休斯，他开始发抖，他的哥哥发现了这点，叹了口气后终于抱住了他。

“纽特，别这样。……”

他现在最不想听到的就是这个。纽特推开他的哥哥，一个人跑远了。他知道忒休斯在看着他的背影，也知道他不会追上来。

忒休斯等到太阳落山，纽特都没有再回去。

**“我记住了。”**

**“你再说一遍，我看看对不对。”**

**“顺着小径往西北方向走三公里不到，那块凸起的岩石旁边右转，可以看到屋子尖尖的顶，那里就是了。”**

**“我们要给它起个名字吗？”**

这里是被他们称为“洞穴”的地方，并不是一个真正的洞穴，而是以前的守林人留下的屋子，历史很久远。它后窗已经被爬山虎覆盖住。所有家具都已经被搬空，只在墙壁上留下了几个木架，即使白天来看也有点阴森。

纽特幼年时喜欢在外面到处乱走，发现这里后飞快地和哥哥分享了这个秘密基地。不允许带回家的东西被偷偷藏在这里，纽特得心应手的加固咒和恢复如新咒也是这样锻炼的。在兄弟俩眼里这个地方一点也不可怕，反而是绝佳的秘密场所，毕竟谁会去到森林深处废弃的木屋里呢？

他有很久没来了，空气中都是灰尘呛人的味道——这间房子和他记忆中的极其相似，却又完全不同。至少他现在觉得屋子真的很小，小时候则需要跑很长一段距离，才能从这头到那头。

他简单清理了一下，把手提箱摆在屋子正中央的地上，接着开始陷入长时间的发呆中。直到他听见手提箱的锁扣弹开的声音，嗅嗅从缝隙里使劲挤出来，探头探脑地和他对峙了一会儿后，悄悄向门的方向溜去。

“我能进来吗？”

嗅嗅听到了熟悉的声音从门口响起，它迟疑地直起短胖的小身体，往门口望去。

纽特没有吭声，反正门缝里也能看见里面的亮光。果然下一秒门就被推开了，带起的风把烛火吹得四处摇摆。忒休斯进门的同时熟练地挥了下魔杖，还没来得及跑远的嗅嗅不由自主地悬浮起来，接着手舞足蹈地掉在纽特的怀里。

首席傲罗的头发不知道为什么乱糟糟的，看起来有点不那么体面。纽特飞快地瞥了一眼，草屑还留在他的衬衫后面，长裤也皱巴巴的。看来他的傍晚过得很心烦意乱。

“如果你是想找我回家的话，我已经成年了，还有……”

“不是。”他还没有说出口的话被打断了，忒休斯揉了下眉心，整个人心烦意乱，“我没有那个意思。”

他自发在纽特对面坐下，纽特不忍心提醒他坐的地方还没有清理过，但对方可能也不会在意这个。他低下头假装认真地揉着嗅嗅的肚皮，小家伙快乐地在他膝盖上翻滚。

“我担心你出发去别的地方了，直到妈妈提醒我你可能在这里。”

纽特确实没有想到这点，“她知道这里？”

“对。她从来没有说过，也许是觉得孩子们可以拥有自己的秘密。她还问我们是不是吵架了。”

忒休斯把烛火加亮了一些，他的轮廓在橘黄色的光照下显得很温柔。纽特躲在阴影里观察着他的哥哥，对方局促的样子让他觉得新奇，他隐约有了些好的预感。

“我说不是，只是我们在某些事情上没法达成一致，这伤了他的心。”忒休斯说，“只是不知道他还愿不愿意听我解释。”

“他一直都愿意。”

“那就好，我要向他道歉，关于我们的那个——吻。”忒休斯摩挲着膝盖处，手指抓紧了那里的布料，“它不是一个错误，而是一个选择。”

“……我不明白。”纽特发自内心地感到困惑，忒休斯的表情仿佛在谈及一个难以启齿的秘密。“为什么这么说？”

“因为在手提箱里的那次，你睡着以后，我也吻过你。”

他们都记得是哪件事，这就是他们关系降到了冰点的导火线。

纽特眨眨眼，他突然不会说话了。

“我的意思是，如果我觉得那是个错误，那就不应该再犯第二次，可现在我还是想吻你。我感到痛苦不是因为我越过了界限，而是我不知道下一个吻要等多久，也许再也不会有机会了。”忒休斯有点脸红了，不知道是不是烛光的关系，“我爱你，纽特。以前我不想它变成你的负担，但要控制它太难了。”

纽特茫然地弯了一下唇角，他还没享受这份炫目的喜悦，身体已经被忒休斯拥住了。嗅嗅被挤在两个人中间，发出抗议的叽叽声。他把小家伙塞进口袋，那里面有一个金色的怀表，嗅嗅蹬了两下，很快安静下来。

忒休斯还保持着跪坐的姿势把他抱在怀里，他们别扭地拥抱着，像海面上隆起了一块沉默的礁石。纽特想到这里笑了起来，发出来的声音却像哽咽，

“真不相信你浪费了那么多时间。”他控诉道，“你一直都知道，是不是？如果你那次没有回来……”

“嘘，别哭。”忒休斯安慰着爱哭的弟弟，用额头抵着对方的，“我现在也没有后悔，只是很对不起你，我不应该让你一个人承担这些，原谅我。”

忒休斯抚摸过他湿润的嘴唇，像在揉弄一朵花苞，纽特闭上了眼睛。他们安静地吻了一会儿，分开时能看到彼此眼中的倒影。

“纽特。”

“什么？”

“我很高兴……我现在还不知道我该不该这样做。但既然有过选择，那它就不会是个悲剧了，对吗？”

“是的，忒休斯……它不会的。”

他们静静地等着，星星亮起来了。

END


End file.
